As Long As We Do It Together, Nothing Else Matters
by Linstead901
Summary: Callie and her group of friends going through high school. Continuation of BrittneyJ2020 story As Long As We Do It Together, Nothing Else Matters Callie G!P AU High School One-turned-Three Shot-turned Multi-fic. This was co-written between me and BrittneyJ2020. Please review.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Today, is the last day of summer break which means we have to go back to school tomorrow. This year, my friends and I will be starting our junior year and I absolutely cannot wait.

Yesterday, I arrived back from spending the past two weeks in Mexico with my mom and dad. They travel a lot for business but they always make it a point to take my sister Aria, my brother Sebastian, and I somewhere during the summer so we can get a sense of what the world is like outside of Seattle. In those two weeks, I've Skyped my friends over a thousand times.

In my group of friends there is Addison and Mark who are my two very best friends. Then there is Teddy who also happens to be Addison's crush and Owen's best friend. With Owen comes his on and off girlfriend Christina and her person, Meredith. Together they're known as "the twisted sisters". When Mark, Addie, and I became close with them, it brought along Alex who is their other "person" and his now girlfriend Izzie. Meredith's boyfriend Derek and her sister Lexie began to hang out with us more at the beginning of last year and quickly became close with us all. Last but not least, is Jackson who is Mark's, right hand man on the football field and his new-found girlfriend, April.

The moral of that long narrative is that we've all known each other for a while now and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for any of them. Together we like to refer to ourselves as the "misfit brainiac's" of the school. I mean, just about all of us are athletes and we're all in the top 20 of our class but from time to time a few, if not all of us, get into a little debaticle that may or may not result in a Saturday of detention which proves to be really fun when we're all there.

* * *

"Cal where are you" I hear the voices my best friends as they come barging through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen, what are you guys doing here?" I ask walking through the kitchen door, trying to wipe some of the flour off of my shirt.

"Hey you're making cookies! Looks like we came just in time" Mark says rubbing his hands together as he slips past me and into the kitchen.

Shaking my head at him, I turn to the one person that came through my door with some actual sense, "What are you two doing here? I thought we were going out later tonight" I ask again, hearing a noise from behind me. Turning back toward the kitchen, I see Mark with his tongue stuck out, licking the spoon that I was using for the dough.

"Mark stop it! I was still using that" I tell him, seeing lookup with guilty expression while continuing to lick the cookie dough that's sitting on on the sides of his mouth.

Glancing at Addie with questioning eyes, she says, "We are going out, but we came to see if you brought any gifts back for us" she finishes, smiling because she already knows that the answer is yes.

I smile at them as Mark is cheesing at me with the spoon now in his mouth "Yes, I did..." I tell them only for them to both look at me expectantly, so I continue talking.

"...but I don't know if you really deserve them" Mark's smile drops and Addie immediately refutes this by moving closer to me and grabbing the sides of my face, "Callie I think you're still jet lagged from the flight sweetie" she tells me acting as if I didn't get back yesterday.

Ignoring her accusations, I walk into the living room, grabbing my duffle bag from by the couch and pull out their gifts. Going back in the kitchen, I hand the objects to them, receiving confused looks in return.

"Shot glasses, Cal why shot glasses?" Addie asks.

"I got you that because I also got this to go with it" I say as I pull out some Tequila that I snuck and had my cousin buy while I was in Mexico since I am not 18 yet.

Mark smiles again, "Yesss, that's my girl! You know us so well" he praises as Addie nods along.

"So tonight we take shots before our last party, party of the year then we work on finding Cal a girl" I hear him finish, prompting me to groan and shake my head.

"Yes! Mark that is the smartest thing you have said" Addie says and pushes up against me, smiling.

"Uhhhh no" Glaring at them both, " I don't need a girlfriend I don't even know anybody who I could trust to want to be in a relationship plus this year I'm focusing on school and softball if I'm planning on making captain I have to be focused."

Addison looks at me with a sad smile, "Cal I know how hard it is for you to let people in but come on you can still do all of that stuff plus it's not like you're not going to be captain of the varsity team coach loves you and your the best player on the team."

For the past few months, Addie and Mark have been trying to get me to start dating again. The last time I put myself out there was last year when I meet a girl from a rival school at a softball game.

I took a chance and asked her out and everything was going good, until she asked me to be her girlfriend and I told her about me being intersex. When I told her she was weirded out and things didn't end well. After that I stopped putting myself out their and began hanging hang out only with my friends and the softball team.

"Guys you already know I don't really want to date right now I told you I am focusing on..."

"School and softball yeah we know" they both say causing me to roll my eyes at their sarcastic tone.

"Cal come on tonight we are going to go to the party and I even heard there is two new transfers coming this year one of which is a girl" Addie says winking trying to convince me.

"Is that supposed to change things?" I ask, "You don't even know if she swings that way. For all you and I both know, she can be the straightest thing on this damn Earth."

"Look its 4:30 and the party starts at 7:00 We have to find you something hot to wear and do something with your hair" she tells me while dragging me up the stairs.

Frowning, I ask, "What's wrong with my hair and the clothes that I have on right now?" Giving me a once over, Addison laughs continuing up the stairs, "I am not going to even dignify that with a response."


	2. Going Out With a Bang

**Chapter Two: Last Party of the Summer**

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Moving has always been a huge factor in my life. Growing up, I would make friends only to leave them three months later so eventually I just stopped and that's when my big brother Tim became my best friend. He is the only other person who knew how it felt to continuously go from place to place, sometimes without even saying goodbye.

A week ago, we repeated the cycle once again by moving here to Seattle from North Carolina. Big move, right? That is the same thing I said but mom and dad said that we will be staying here for a while seeing as to how Tim will be a senior this year and I a junior. For the past week that we've been here, Tim and I have explored the city little by little to get a feel for this new place that we now call home. Yesterday, we found this hot spot where apparently a lot of the high schoolers hang out and with Tim and I being the charmers that we are, we were instantly invited to a back to school bash that's being thrown tonight.

"So you excited for tonight?" Tim asks, barging in my room, causing the frame that I had been attempting to hang on the wall to slip from my hands, and hit the floor.

"Damn it Tim" I groan, bending down to pick up the now cracked frame.

"Crap, I didn't mean to scare you sis. I'll buy you another. Scouts honor" he says, holding up three fingers as he plops down on my bed.

Rolling my eyes, I chuckle, "You weren't even a boy scout"

"But I wanted to be" he smiles, "Anyways, you didn't answer my question"

Shrugging, I move over to the box that has all of my desk essentials in it that just arrived yesterday and begin to unpack it, "Sure. It'll be fun I guess."

"You guess?! Zo did you see those girls that were at that pub? If their friends and their friends, friends look anything like them, this will be awesome." he raves.

"Meh, they were okay." I say, taking the last item out of the box.

"Okay?!" he shouts, springing up to move closer to me. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister because the Arizona I know would agree with me."

"I'm not necessarily disagreeing with you bro. They were hot in a 'I have to be perfect all the time' type of way if you like that." I shrug.

"Psh, whatever. They were hot, hot. Like I'll have a girlfriend by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, hot." he says. "It starts at 7:00 so we should leave around 8:30 that way we can be fashionably late and make an entrance."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ready. Now leave me be, mom said I had to get this stuff put away so the boxes can be outside for them to be picked up in the morning." I tell him, pushing him toward the door. ' _Three boxes down, four more to go.'_

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

"What about these?" I ask, laying out a pair of white skinny jeans.

Nodding, Addison smiles, "Shirt?"

"Hmm..." moving back over to my closet I pull out one of my favorite space jam graphic tees and a gray polo tee.

"Space Jam all the way" my sister Aria says, walking into my room, sitting beside Addie, hugging her, "Hey Addie"

"Hey mini Cal. What's up?" she asks, "Nothing. I'm waiting for Oliver and Bri to text me back" she pouts, "We're making plans tonight since mom and dad won't let me stay out long enough for the party." she groans. Although they're never really here, our parents try to keep us on a tight leash I mean, my curfew just got moved to 11:00 but sadly Aria's is still 9:30 since she's just going to be a sophomore this year.

"It's okay Ria I'll have fun for the both of us" I smile, holding both shirts up again, "So, Space Jam?"

"Yes" "No" they say at the same time.

Sighing, I throw the shirts at them and move back to my closet, "Okay how about this instead" I say pulling out a pair of dark gray joggers with a white t-shirt, and my favorite light wash denim jacket "with this shirt and jacket?" I ask, holding up the combination.

After a few seconds, they both smile, "Yes!"

"And you can put your hair up in a messy bun or leave it down, either works." Aria says, "But what shoes?"

Pulling out my black and white checkerboard vans I put it all together just as Mark walks in, "Nice outfit Torres." he tells me, tackling Aria on the bed.

"Mark get off of me" she screams, causing Addison and I to burst out in laughter. I love how Aria considers my friends to be big brother and sisters to her and vise versa.

Moving off of her, Mark laughs, "Oh sorry, didn't see you there" he tells her playfully.

Laying the outfit out on my bed, I place the other clothes back in the closet.

"Alright you three, I am going to finish making my cookies then get started on a few snacks for us to eat while we pregame before the party. Make sure that everyone gets here by 6:30 that way we can get to the party by 8 or so."

* * *

Pre-gaming before a party is always a blast! Everyone was at my house by 6:45 and the pre-party immediately began. We drank, we danced, and ate and before we knew it, it was 7:54 so we all headed out to our classmate, Sam's house where the party was being held.

Arriving, we are immediately handed new drinks while being greeted by several people from school.

"Hey guys!" Sam greets us, "Glad you all could make it, I mean, what is a party without the misfits, right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Christina says, pushing past us pulling, Mer along with her, "I need more alcohol" she says, gaining a laugh out of us.

"And there goes Cris. I apologize now Sam for the events that will no doubt take place tonight" I shake my head, moving through the house to the backyard where there are some other people gathered around the pool. Greeting a few others, I began to let loose a little the more I drink whatever's in this punch.

 _It's solo, solo everybody_

 _It's solo, e-e-e-everybody_

 _It's solo, solo, everybody_

 _Woop, woop, woop, woop, woop, woop, woop_

"Oh let's go dance" Addison says, pulling me to the makeshift dance floor.

 _I never meant to leave you hurtin'_

 _I never meant to do the worst thing_

 _Not to you (it's solo, solo everybody)_

 _'Cause every time I read your message_

 _I wish I wasn't one of your exes_

 _Now I'm the fool (it's solo, solo everybody)_

Not long after we get out there, the rest of the gang slowly joins us and we all move into our own little world.

 _I can't take no more_

 _No more, no more_

Throwing our hands in the air, we sing along to one of our favorite songs right now without a care in the world.

 _I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted_

 _Cr-cr-cry, but I like to party_

 _T-t-touch, but I got nobody_

 _Here on my own_

 _I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted_

 _Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted_

 _T-t-touch, but I got nobody_

 _So I do it solo_

As the beat plays, I glance around me, seeing that more people have started dancing with us while others are content with standing on the sidelines watching and moving from side to side. My eyes continue to roam around the room until I catch sight of a pair of blue eyes, staring right back at me causing my steps to falter.

Teddy sees this and gently grabs my arm, "Cal, you okay?" shifting my gaze to her, I smile, "yeah I'm good I probably just need to get some water." Glancing back in the previous direction to catch another sight of those eyes, I find them gone. "I-I'll be back" I mutter, leaving a slightly confused Teddy in my wake as I move back toward the house.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Getting dressed for the party proved to be more difficult than I thought. I wanted to go with a relaxed outfit but then Tim said that I should wear something hot or whatever so that sent me back into the searching phase only for me to say screw it and go with a pair of blue jean cut off shorts that make my ass look great and a graphic T-shirt that was army green with Mickey Mouse on it. After I had my outfit on I needed to figure out what to do with my hair and what shoes to put on.

"You ready to go?" Tim ask barging in my room again. Making me look up from my mirror, finishing up brushing my hair since I decided to just leave it down.

"Yeah i'm almost ready I just have to figure out what shoes I want to wear" I say as I get up from the chair heading to my closet to look at my shoes.

"Just wear the white Roshes" Tim says sitting on my bed with his hands behind his head and his feet on my comforter.

"Get your feet off my bed" I say as I pull my white Roshes out of my closet and slip them on. I look at Tim "Alright I'm ready to go."

* * *

Pulling up to the address that was given to us, we see that the party is in full swing. Taking in my surroundings as we walk up to the house- I mean _mansion,_ I notice how secluded it is making it the perfect place to host said party.

Moving through the front door, I stay close to Tim smiling at the strangers around me as they stare at us.

"You made it!" Haley, one of the girls we met at the pub the other nights runs up to us. "Come on let's get you two a drink then you can mingle a bit."

Drinks in hand, I continue to look around noticing how relaxed everyone seems to be. Tim is so wrapped up in Haley and her friends that he doesn't even notice when I slip out the back door and into the backyard where there are more people. Solo by Clean Bandit and Demi Lovato is playing and there are a group of people dancing as if they don't have a care in the world.

Scanning the group, my eyes landing on a brunette jumping around with a redhead and a blonde. Taking in her outfit, I love the relaxed look she has going on and wish I would've followed my first mind and did the same thing.

Deciding that I've stared at the stranger long enough, I get ready to look away just as chocolate orbs meet mine. Silently gasping because I've been caught, I tell myself to look away but for some reason my brain is sending mixed signals to my eyes right now.

' _She is gorgeous. Wait, why are you still looking at her? Better yet, why is she still looking at you?'_ I ask myself. Seeing the blonde that she was just dancing with no less than two minutes ago, tap her arm, she breaks our gaze. Sighing, I turn to go back in the house only to bump into another redhead reaching out to catch her before she can stumble backwards, dropping my drink in the process. Luckily it only splashed on our feet and legs. ' _Thank God, this stuff is clear.'_

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I tell her, feeling bad. "Let me go find some napkins to help clean you off."

"No, no come on it got on you too. I can show you where the bathroom is and we both can clean up." the unknown girl tells me.

Following her, we navigate through the house and descend up a staircase, "Um, are we allowed up here?" I ask, not wanting to invade anyone's privacy.

"Yeah when you're really cool with the guy who lives here. He's my cousin." she smiles, opening a door that proves to be a bathroom.

Grabbing two towels, she hands me one then moves to clean herself up with me doing the same. "Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself" she says, holding out her hand, "April. April Kepner."

Shaking her hand, I smile, "It's nice to meet you April. Arizona Robbins."

"Oooh you're the new girl, right?" Nodding, I look down, wondering how she knows that.

"I saw when you and your brother came in. Jane told me that she, Haley, and Tera meet you guys at the pub."

"Yeah, they were really nice for inviting us," I say, handing her the towel that she places in the hamper.

"Well come meet my people we're about to play some games and I think you'll fit right in." she smiles. ' _Wow and I thought that I was perky'_

Heading back outside, I see a group of people laying around in the lounge chairs by the pool talking. As we head in their direction, I quickly realize that these are the friends that April was talking about.

"Sorry, it took me so long guys. This" she gestures to me, "is Arizona Robbins. Her and her brother..." she looks at me questionably.

"Tim" I provide.

"She and her brother Tim are new here. By the way, where is he?" Shrugging, I look at toward the house, "He's somewhere around here."

Accepting that answer she walks over to a handsome guy with stunning eyes, "This is my boyfriend Jackson. Over there," she points to two girls that are laughing at something, "is Meredith and Christina. Then beside them looking like their bodyguards are Derek and Owen-"

Before she can finish, she gets cut off by another voice that is coming closer, to where we are, "Aps you're back. Where have you been?" another redhead asks. When I turn to look at her and the blonde with her, I realize that they are the two girls that were dancing with the sexy brunette earlier and I find myself looking behind them to see if she is with them.

"Long story" April says. "Arizona this is Addison and the blonde standing beside her is Teddy. "

"Hi, Arizona is it?" I nod, "You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, I just moved from North Carolina."

"Wow that's a long ways," Teddy replies.

"My words exactly," I tell them and we all chuckle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this show started," another new person says, walking up to the group.

"Mark, why are you screaming?" Addison groans.

Shrugging, the boy that I now know as Mark says, "I see it in movies all of the time so I wanted to do it too."

"Whatever, Arizona this is Mark. Mark, Arizona" looking at me he smirks.

"Well hello there blonde," he says, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it causing me to internally cringe. "You must be new."

"I am," I say, nervously.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

Letting go of my hand, he says, "I was just introducing myself to the new girl babe. Lexie, this is Arizona..."

"Robbins. Arizona Robbins" I supply.

"Oh well hi Arizona, I'm Lexie."

"It's nice to meet you, Lexie." I smile.

"Alright, where's Alex, Izzie, and Cal?" Teddy asks, "We need to start."

"Alex and Iz are off somewhere humping each other" Cristina says, laughing.

"Yeah and Cal just went the bathroom- Oh speaking of, here she comes now," Addison says, sitting down on the lounge chair that Teddy had just pulled up to the others.

"Sorry it took me so long guys but I was able to snatch another bottle of Teq-" before she can finish her words, Cristina jumps up and takes the bottle out of her hands.

"Cris you two are not drinking that. We are using that for the game" she says in an affirmative tone causing the Asian to groan.

"Fine," she says, handling the brunette the bottle back. Looking at her in a new light, she looks even more beautiful close-up.

"Well let's start but first, Callie this is Arizona. Arizona, Callie." Addison says, formally introducing us.

Putting on my best-dimpled smile, I hold out my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Callie."

"Y-You too" she stumbles, taking my hand with a nervous smile on her face.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

' _My, my she's even more beautiful up close and her eyes… wow.'_ I say to myself as I shake this gorgeous specimens hand.

When my hand connected with hers I swear there was a spark. I was so caught up in her eyes that I missed all of the knowing glances that my friends exchanged.

After stumbling through my reply, I slowly let go of her hand and move to sit beside Addison and Teddy, laying my forehead on Addison's shoulder.

"You okay there?" she teases in a low voice.

"No. She's freaking gorgeous Addie" I tell her.

"You think so?" I nod, "Well I think we may have just found you a girl Callie Torres," she says, turning her attention back to the group, "Alright whores let's go with…Never Have I Ever"

Lifting my head, feeling a presence on the other side of me, glance to my left seeing that it is Arizona. Cristina goes around handing everyone the shot glasses that I bought them all from Mexico which even has their names on them, and pouring the tequila in each one.

Filling mine up, she stops in front of Arizona, "Uh oh seeing as to how we weren't anticipating any new arrivals, we don't have a glass for blondie"

"Oh that's fine" Arizona says, "I can just watch."

Cutting her off, I hand her my glass, "Here, you can have mine."

"No, Callie I-"

"I insist." I smile, "Plus Alex and Izzie aren't here so I can just use one of their glasses" I tell her sincerely, gesturing for Cris to hand me one of the remaining glasses.

"Are you sure?" she asks, prompting me to nod.

"Don't sweat it" I grin. As everyone is having individual conversations with each other while Christina finishes, I look next to me and see Arizona looking down at her glass so I decided to talk to her a little more.

"So where'd you move from," I ask her

She turns around to look at me, "Fayetteville, North Carolina."

"Wow that's pretty far away from Seattle." I tell her with her nodding back at me.

"Yeah I've kind of gotten use to it now with being an Army brat and what not." She shrugs.

"Ohh how many places have you lived so far," I ask her wanting to know more about this pretty blonde with the magical blue eyes.

"I've lived in 13 different places," she says with that infectious smile of hers causing me to smile as well.

"So since you're an army brat, is your name Arizona from the USS Arizona Battleship?" I ask and I watch her eyes light up even more.

"Yes how did you know that? No one ever gets it right." she chuckles, "My grandfather was on the ship. When it sank, he was able to save 19 men before he drowned and died." Hearing this, I look at her sadly.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up" I say hoping I didn't screw up by bringing up that topic.

"No it's okay. Yes it's sad but I never got to meet him so there's really no harm done" she says, placing her arm on my knee.

Before I can say anything else, Cristina announces that we are ready to start playing the game. ' _It's about time'_ I say to myself.

"Who's going to start?" she asks.

"Me, me, let me start!" Mark jumps in his seat.

Groaning the Asian reluctantly agrees, "Go ahead man-child." to which I hear a stifled laugh from beside me.

"Okay, never have I ever..." he pauses for dramatic effect, "Kissed someone of the same sex." Grabbing my shot, I knock it back along with Teddy seeing as to how we're like the only two gay people in our group. Addison does have a crush on Teddy but because she has been with guys up until this point, she's too chicken shit to say anything about it. What she doesnt know is that Teddy likes her too… a lot.

Placing my glass back down on the table I go to refill it when I notice everyone staring in my direction but then I realize that they are actually staring at the person beside me.

"Blonde you've kissed a girl?" Mark asks, she nods.

"So what are you batting for Cal and Teddy's team then?" again she nods. ' _What are the odds.'_

Moving on, it's April's turn, "Never have I ever had sex" she shrugs as she automatically receives groans from Meredith, Derek, Owen, Cristina, Mark, Jackson, Addison, and Teddy as they take a shot.

Arizona looks at at me, "You're a virgin?"

Grinning I say, "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry it's just that, that's interesting."

"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrow, "You dont waste time with the assumptions, do you?" I joke.

"I'm sorry" she tell me, "I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." I tell her, leaning closer to her ear, "I find it flattering that you were thinking about whether you'd be my first like I'd be yours." I finish, feeling her slightly shiver. Pulling back, I see a blush creeping up her neck and resting on her cheeks as I smile to myself, proud that I was able to gain that reaction from her.

"Alright guys, never have I ever have I ever sent nudes" Jackson says, causing Addison, Meredith, Cristina, Meredith, and Owen to drink.

"Never have I ever left my house without underwear on" Welp, that knocks me out of that one because I can't afford to do anything like that with my situation. Looking around I see all of the boys take a shot and surprisingly, Arizona lifts her glass up to her lips.

"Seriously?" I ask her.

"What? It was laundry day and I was already late for my first-period test" she shrugs causing us all to laugh.

Finally, it gets to Arizona, "Um… never have I ever done drugs" ' _Damn'_ I think myself as every last one of us except the blonde, takes a shot.

She sends me a concerned look and I smirk, "We all smoke a little weed from time to time." I tell her, seeing her somewhat relax.

"Did you think we did cocaine or something?" I ask.

"You never know these days" she says.

Shaking my head I turn my attention back to everyone else, "Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this circle." I say, ' _That could be changing very soon.'_ Seeing everybody, and I do mean everybody drink, I raise an eyebrow at the blonde beside me who pretends as if she never did it.

The game continues and before we know it, an hour has gone by. "Alright guys" I sigh, "It's ten and we do have school tomorrow so what do you say, we turn this place up one good time then head out?"

Getting a cheer from everyone we head inside to the makeshift dance floor and it proved to be just in the knick of time because the opening beat for one of my all-time favorite songs to dance to comes on.

Usually, Addison and I dance together when this song comes on so my body immediately moves toward her.

 _I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_

 _Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

 _I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)_

 _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

 _Dirty babe_

Glancing behind me, Addison moves closer so I can hear her clearly when she says, "You should go dance with Arizona."

 _You see these shackles, baby_

Pulling back she sees the fear cross my face, "You got this" she mouths to me, turning to go find Teddy.

 _I'm your slave_

Turning around, I see Arizona moving from side to side as she dances with April and Jackson. ' _It's now or never'_ I tell myself walking toward her.

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

April spots me first and smiles, signaling for the blonde to turn around. Upon seeing me, she smiles.

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 _Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)_

I motion for her to come closer and she dances over to me.

 _Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)_

Turning around I pull her back to my front, singing the song in her ear.

 _VIP (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)_

As we keep dancing, we both become more comfortable and I pull her closer. At this point, I am really glad that I decided to tuck tonight.

 _Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Get your sexy on_

Having Arizona in my arms as we danced felt amazing but the song ended all too quickly and that's when found ourselves preparing to leave.

"I'll meet you guys outside" I tell Mark as he walks past me. I watch as Arizona looks around us. "Are you looking for your brother?"

"Yes, he's around here somewhere."

"I can help you" I volunteer and she giggles.

"Callie you don't even know what he looks like."

Blushing, I realize that she's right. "Oh yeah" rubbing the back of my neck, "Well-"

"Zo there you are" a handsome blonde guy who I assume is her brother walks up to us.

"Hey Tim, this is Callie." she introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Callie. I hope Zo here, didn't annoy too bad tonight" He jokes.

"No, not at all" I smile, "I uh- I'm going to get going." I stutter, pointing behind me.

"Oh it's time for us to head out too" Tim says, handing Arizona a pair of car keys, "Go ahead to the car, I'll be right there" he finishes, disappearing into the crowd.

We walk outside onto the porch, "So tonight was pretty fun."

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be as awesome as it was seeing as to how I didn't know anyone but everyone is so nice."

"Eh, not everyone but for the most part, yeah they are."

"I really like the chill vibe that you went for tonight" she tells me, tugging on my shirt.

"Why thank you.. I like the little number you have on too. I must say that you are definitely rocking those shorts."

Blushing, she looks away, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes you will" I tell her just as I hear a horn honk.

"Yo Cal, let's go!"

Rolling my eyes, I smile at her, "Have a good night Arizona"

"You too Callie." Turning, I begin to walk toward my friends who are waiting in the car.

"Callie." Stopping, I turn back around only to be met with warm, soft lips on mine…


	3. Is This The Start Of Something New?

_**Previously… (Callie Pov)**_

" _I really like the chill vibe that you went for tonight," she tells me, tugging on my shirt._

" _Why thank you.. I like the little number you have on too. I must say that you are definitely rocking those shorts."_

 _Blushing, she looks away, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"_

" _Yes you will." I tell her just as I hear horn honk._

" _Yo Cal, let's go!"_

 _Rolling my eyes, I smile at her, "Have a good night Arizona"_

" _You too Callie." Turning, I begin to walk toward my friends who are waiting in the car._

" _Callie." Stopping, I turn back around only to be met with warm, soft lips on mine…_

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

"Mhmm" I moan as we kiss, caught up in our own little world until we hear Mark whistling from the car smiling at us.

We pull back leaving our foreheads pressed together with both of us still in our own little bubble before I break the silence. "Wow."

"I know right." she sighs.

"Just like that kiss, you are so perfect" she giggles.

"Callie I'm far from that" she tells me still smiling.

"Not in my eyes. From where I'm standing right now, you are." I say and once again I hear Mark behind me calling my name.

"I think it's time for you to go" she tells me pulling back, pointing, and I turn to look seeing Mark hanging out the car waving me over.

I laugh at him turning back around "I probably should be heading out" I rock back and forth before taking my phone out of my pocket "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah" she takes my phone and starts typing her number. When she hands it back to me I look and start laughing when I see the emojis she gave herself.

She looks at me curiously. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Even the emojis you picked are cute." I say and she smiles at me, "Are you saying that I am cute Callie?" she asks while batting her eyelashes.

"Calliope" I tell her. She looks at me confused so I explain, "My full name is Calliope but I hate it so I shortened it to Callie."

"Well I think Calliope is very beautiful."

I smile at her and say, "Okay this time I really should get going but I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Most definitely," she says as her brother approaches her.

"Hey Zo, you ready to go?" she nods her head and they start walking with me to their car.

I get in the car and both Mark and Addie start talking at the same time.

"I so called it! I told you we would find you a girl," Addie says while Mark's only comment is "She is so hot Cal" prompting me to turn around from the driver seat to hit him behind his head then pull off toward my house.

Ever since freshman year, we have had a tradition of Addie and Mark sleeping over my house the day before school and we drive to school together, get our schedules, and meet right before the first period with the rest of our friends to see what all we have together.

 **Arizona POV**

When Callie told me her real name, I couldn't help but think about how such a beautiful name could be attached to such a beautiful person.

"Well I think Calliope is very beautiful" I tell her loving how it sounds rolling off of my tongue.

She smiles at me and says "I should get going but I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Most definitely" I say as Tim approaches us.

"Hey, Zo you ready to go?" I nod my head and we walk along with Calliope to the car since she apparently parked near us.

Saying goodbye one last time, we get in the car. As we're driving, Tim keeps looking over to me which I begin to find very annoying, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Because you seem different, did something happen while I was inside?" he asks in a skeptical tone.

I look at him debating whether or not I should tell him what happened with Callie but decide to keep it to myself for now, "No. Why would you ask?"

"Cause usually I can't get you to stop talking," he says making me hit him, "-ouch- or singing when we're in the car and right now, you're being all quiet and weird."

"Oh puh-lease, I am not being weird. I'm just tired from all the dancing that I did throughout the night." I say immediately thinking about when Calliope and I danced to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. ' _Her body felt so good pressed against mine'_ I think to myself.

Not even five minutes later, we pull up to the house and park in the driveway. Walking up the stairs that lead to the front door, Tim speaks again, "So where did you go anyway? I couldn't find you for most of the night."

"Were you really looking?" I ask in a suggestive tone, "Because I seem to remember you being all up in Haley's face so much so that I slipped off without you even realizing it." I finish, chuckling at the scoff he let out.

"Whatever. I was just trying to get to know some people."

At this, I roll my eyes, "Yeah right it seemed more like you were trying to shoot your shot bro. Meanwhile, I was actually making new friends. We were playing Never have I ever." I tell him as we continue on in the house and up the stairs.

Opening the door to my room I walk inside and see Tim following me, "And these new friends are?" he asks being nosy like usual as he sits down on my bed.

"Well it's a group of them. I first met April when I dropped my drink and it spilled on her. She then introduced me to her boyfriend Jackson along with the rest of her friends. There's two girls, Meredith and Cristina who seem to be really close, along with their boyfriends, Derek and Owen then there's Lexie who I found out is Meredith's sister and her boyfriend Mark. Mark seems to be really close with Callie" I pause, smiling, "and Addison who was with their other friend named Teddy for most of the night. If you ask me, I think that they like each other as more than friends." I smirk, "There's also two other people named Alex and Izzie but I didn't get to meet them because apparently they were off "humping each other"."

"Oh yeah, I heard about them tonight. Apparently everybody knows them. A lot of people like them, especially Callie. Everyone says that she's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet." he says, shrugging.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool" I say in a dreamy tone causing him to look at me suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason" he shrugs again, "It just seems that you kind of like Callie or something because I've never seen you smile as hard as you are right now." he winks at me resulting in me throwing my shoe at him.

"Get out" Catching the shoe before it can hit him, he tosses it in the closet, "Hey, hey I just was teasing you but I guess my words rain some truth."

Groaning, I point to the door, "Out now."

When he finally leaves I get up and close the door before changing into my pj's. Getting into bed, I grab my MacBook and open Netflix , pressing play on my favorite show called "Grey's Anatomy". This is literally one of the best shows ever. When I become a surgeon, I wonder if the hospital I work at will have all of these love triangles and life crisis. As I am watching my show, I see a message alert pop up on my computer and phone but it's not a number I have saved or recognize.

 **-Hey there.**

 _ **-Hi...who is this?**_ I text. Continuing to stare at my phone, I see the gray bubbles pop up indicating that the person is responding. When I finally see a response pop up, I smile.

 **-Funny, you don't remember the person you kissed then gave your number to?** It's Callie. Not wasting any time I begin typing out a response.

 _ **-Oh no, you see, I remember that very clearly I just didn't think that I'd be hearing from you so soon.**_ I send, attaching gif of a girl shrugging.

 **-I'd be a fool not to text you right away. I want to make sure that I stay fresh in your mind before someone else swoops in and steals your attention.** ?

 _ **-Somehow I feel like you won't have to worry about that.**_?

 **-Oh yeah? Why's that?** She asks. By now, I've completely abandoned my show.

 **-Am I already stuck in your head? Lol**

Biting my lip, trying to think of a response, I begin typing.

 _ **-Honestly, yes.**_ Shaking my head, I delete that only to begin typing again.

 _ **-Well I wouldn't say all of that. Lol.**_

 **-Wooow way to bruise a girls ego.**

 _-_ _ **You're a big girl Calliope. You'll get over it.**_ I continue to tease her.

 **-You are right. I am a big girl but as for getting over it, I don't see that happening anytime soon. I'll remember this conversation when you need me to show you where your classes are tomorrow.**

 _ **-That's fine. I was planning on asking April to show me anyways.**_

 **-Oh,? I see. I just thought that- nevermind. Uh, I should probably get to bed. You have a good night then Arizona.** Frowning at this, my fingers quickly begin typing.

 _ **-I was just joking Callie, I thought we were playing a little game of back and forth with each other. I didn't mean for you to take that literally. I'm sorry.**_

Sighing, I sit back again my head board, waiting for a reply but after a minute, I begin to lose hope that she even will. ' _Good going Arizona.'_ I berate myself when suddenly I hear a ping from my phone.

 **-? Gotcha.**

' _She played me. She seriously played me.'_ I think to myself, squinting my eyes as I stare at the message. About to type out a response when another one comes through.

 **-If you haven't guessed by now, I was just yanking your tail. I wasn't serious. ?**

 _ **-You don't play fair Calliope. Lol I really thought that you were hurt by my words or something.**_

 **-Nooo but I now see that you can't take what you dish out ma'am and I am sorry but I really do have to go to bed if I plan on waking up in time for 1st period so for serious this time, have a good night Arizona.**

 _ **-Night Calliope and for the record, you are so showing me to ALL of my classes tomorrow.**_

 **-Oh, no need to tell me something I already knew. ?**

Smiling at her last message, I decide not to reply because if I feel like we'd end up being all night and since it's already almost one a.m., I need to get some rest.

* * *

 **First Day of School (Callie's P.O.V.)**

Junior year, wow, I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday we were just in junior high and now we will soon be graduating and off to college. But enough of that, at the moment, we are going to focus on the here and now.

Waking up this morning, I had a huge smile on my face because a certain blonde immediately appeared in my thoughts. Right now I am just laying in bed thinking about our kiss and conversation from yesterday night.

I know that I told Addie and Mark that I wasn't really looking for anyone new but when I first saw Arizona, my breath was taken away. I couldn't and still can't believe that she kissed me like she did. Since I said good night to her at the party, I've been thinking about possibly, maybe, entertaining the idea of us being more but then, I think about my situation and begin to wonder if it is even worth my time to entertain the idea of asking her out only for us to hit it off then I tell her the truth about what's in my pants and she just blows me off like everyone else.

Sighing, I glance at the clock seeing that it is 6:30 a.m. Sitting up, I decide to go ahead and get ready for the day that way I can make breakfast with Constantine, our chef, today while Mark and Addie get ready.

Heading out of my room, I knock on Aria's door before slightly opening it, seeing her sitting on the side of the bed.

"Morning sleepyhead" I smile

"Morning sis, remind me why we wake up so early for school?" she whines.

"Because mom and dad wanted to show off how rich they are by being all fancy and building a house in one of the snootiest neighborhoods around which just so happens to be like twenty five minutes away from school." I tell her, causing her to chuckle as she stands up and heads toward her en suite.

"Be down for breakfast by 7:30 or so please." I tell her as I walk out of her room and down to Sebastians.

Repeating the same process, I open the door, only to find him lying on his back still asleep. Rolling my eyes, I shake my head as I move closer to his bed.

I run my fingers through his hair lightly scratching his scalp, something that he has loved since we was a baby. "Come on little bro, it's time to wake up." I say softly.

Groaning, he peeps open one of his eyes, "What time is it?"

Glancing at his clock, I say, "6:39"

"Five more minutes, please." he whines.

"Come on B, we know that five minutes will turn into ten and so on." I tell, as he rolls over on his side. We literally have been going through this same thing since he entered sixth grade and slowly became less of a morning person.

Sighing, I give in, "Alright but if you are not up by the time I get out of the shower then we're going to have a problem."

Receiving one last grunt to acknowledge that he heard me, I head back to my room grabbing a pair of boy shorts, and a bra, I head into my bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I emerge freshly showered and teeth brushed. Placing my PJ's in the hamper, I move to wake up Addie.

"Hey babes, it's time to get up." I tell her, tickling her left foot that is hanging from under the cover.

Releasing a noise that is mixed between a giggle and a grown, she jerks her foot away, "I'm up."

Nodding, I move on to Mark. Reaching my hand out to pluck his cheek, his hand grabs mine stopping me in my tracks, "I am up."

Laughing, I pull my hand back, "Good."

Hearing them slowly wake up and begin to move around the room to get ready for the day, I move over to my closet to pick out my outfit. After a few minutes, I finally decide on a pair of blue and white polka dot shorts with my dark gray polo tee and all white jordan 5's.

"I'm going downstairs to help finish making breakfast."

"Oh! Don't forget the-"

"Ham and Cheese omelette and two pieces of toast with grape jelly and sausage with orange juice and half a bowl of cereal. I know Mark." I chuckle, "You ask for the same thing every year."

"I still don't know where all of it goes." Addison yells from the bathroom.

"Hey, I have to make sure that I am satisfied until lunch."

"If you say so." I tell him, walking out.

Going downstairs, I head into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I smile, "I thought you and dad had to be in Italy."

"Morning mija. You're dad and I decided that since we've always been here for you all's first day of school, no need to start missing it now. I arrived about an hour ago. We couldn't get the meeting moved so your father went ahead but sends his love." she tells me as she places a plate of food on the counter, "Sit down, eat."

"And here I was coming down to help finish breakfast and you're already done." I say, sitting down to enjoy the meal that sits in front of me.

"Well as always, you are the first one dressed and down here so I made your favorite, blueberry waffles with powdered sugar and syrup and a side of sausage." she tells me with a smile.

"Mami this looks amazing" I tell her, cutting off a piece of the waffle and placing it into my mouth, "Mmmm.. tastes amazing too."

Chuckling my mom turns back to the stove, "I am glad you are in enjoying it. Once you finish, you can help me."

Thirty minutes later, I've finished eating and we're just about done making everyone else's breakfast.

"Cal have you seen my- mommy!" I chuckle as Aria comes into the kitchen nearly knocking our mother to the floor as hugs her.

"What are you doing here? We thought you and papi left yesterday to go to Italy."

"Mami stayed here" I tell her, a huge smile adorning my face.

"So you've been here the whole time?"

Nodding she smiles, "I was at the office all night getting some work done that way I wouldn't have to go in today. After you all head off to school, I am going to bed." she explains.

Time continues to go by and we continue talking as everyone comes downstairs, Sebastian being the last one as always. By the time 7:50 strikes, we're all piling into my Nissan Xmotion to head to school.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

I've always been an early bird. Waking up before the sun rises allows me to meditate before I begin my day which is what I just finished doing. Our new home has an awesome sunroom patio and I was right, it is the perfect place for my meditations.

Moving through the kitchen, my mom is at the stove making breakfast while my dad sits at the table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning! Save the crossword for me please" I tell him as I make my way up the stairs.

"I know the drill noodle. Just because we're in a new house doesn't mean that there are new traditions." he jokes.

Banging on Tim's door, I yell, "Wake up loser!"hearing a thud in return which means that he either fell off of his bed or hit the wall. I'm banking on the first one.

Moving into my room, I glance at my phone, subconsciously checking to see if maybe I have a message from Callie. ' _Maybe I should send her a message.'_ I think to myself. ' _Nahh that seems too desperate. Besides, I'll see her at school.'_

Placing my phone back down on the nightstand, I go into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead of me. Emerging, fifteen minutes later, I place some lotion on my body before deciding to put my mint green floral print overall shorts with a white shirt underneath and my brown sandals. Grabbing my burnt orange colored purse, I head downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, I sit down at the table with Tim and my dad, grabbing the crossword that is laying on the table. My mom places a plate of food in front of me and I smile, "Thanks mom"

Sitting around the table, we all enjoy our breakfast and sit in a comfortable silence occasionally discussing the day ahead of us.

We finish eating breakfast and I go back upstairs to pack my book bag then say goodbye to my parents before leaving. Today I have to drive myself since Tim had to arrive early for a meeting with his senior advisor so I hop in my Jeep that daddy got me for my sixteenth birthday, turn the radio on and start driving. We live about ten mins away from the school so I get there in no time.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I see two spaces empty right next to each other so I pull into one of them. Turning off the engine, I subconsciously look around the car for any excess paper or trash that may be lying around. Out of my peripheral vision, I see another car pulling in beside me but I don't pay it much attention. Grabbing my book bag and purse, I get out the car. Noticing that the people next to me are also getting out, and I immediately notice Addison coming out the passenger seat and Mark out the back seat. I guess that Calliope must be the one driving.

Seeing them say goodbye to two other people that got out of the car as they walk away, I greet them.

"Hey guys" I smile.

"Hey Blondie" Mark says to me while winking I hear another car door close and turn to see my brunette moving around the car next to Addie.

She smiles at me. "Mark her name is Arizona." Callie scolds him, her eyes not leaving mine.

I look at her and say, " Hey Calliope"

"Hi" she says, staring at me with the most beautiful eyes and just like last night, we end up in our own little world.

Finally, Addison breaks our focus saying, " SO we were about to head in and pick up our schedules then meet with the others to see what classes we have together. You should come Arizona."

"Sure" I say and we start toward the school's entrance together.

Looking in my direction, Callie asks, "Where's your brother?"

"He had to come in early to meet with his senior advisor" I say.

Walking inside, I notice that there are a lot of people speaking to Callie, Mark, and Addison. I guess Tim was right when he said that everybody knows them. Seeing the line for the schedules, my eyes widen at how long it is.

Moving to head towards the line for my last name, I feel someone pulling on my hand. I turn around and see Calliope with her eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" I ask her confused and flustered by our hands touching.

Smirking she asks, "What are _you_ doing?" Seeing the confused look on my face she continues, "You don't have to wait in line."

I look at her even more confused, "But that's where the schedules are."

She shakes her head with a chuckle, "Come on newbie," she says still holding my hand as we walk down the halls with Addison and Mark until we see the rest of her friends standing around appearing to be waiting for us.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I pull into the parking lot and go to the first empty space I see. Saying bye to Aria and Sebastian, I stay in the car for a few seconds, re-tying my shoelace. When I finally exit, I see Addison and Mark with Arizona.

"Hey Blondie" Mark says to her while winking I close the car door come around the car next to addie and she smiles at her.

"Mark her name is Arizona" I say not taking my eyes off of her.

Looking at me, she says, "Hey Calliope"

"Hi" I say, smiling.

As we just stare at each other for a while, Addison breaks our focus saying "SO we were about to head in and pick up our schedules then meet with the others to see what classes we have together. You should come." Causing me to look at Arizona hoping she says yes.

"Sure" she replies and the four of us start walking toward the entrance together. I look around noticing her brother isn't with her so I ask, "Where's your brother?"

"He had to come in to school early to meet with his senior advisor" she says. Accepting that answer we continue our journey in a comfortable silence.

Finally making it inside, I notice that the line for getting a schedule is really long. Boy am I glad that we don't have to wait in them. Continuing to walk on, I quickly notice that the presence of a certain blonde is not with me anymore. Turning around, I see Arizona is heading towards the lines. Following behind her, I gently on her hand to stop her and bring her closer to me. She turns around trying to see who it is stopping her from her mission.

"What are you doing" she asks me with a confused smile on her face.

Smirking, I say, "We don't wait in that line." only for her to look as if I have grown two heads.

"But everyone else is in that line and that's where the schedules are."

Chuckling because she is just so cute right now, I tell her, "Come on newbie." Pulling her along, as I still hold her hand, we catch up with Addison and Mark and continue to walk the halls until we see the rest of our friends sitting in our usual hangout spot under the staircase..

"Hey people. Cris did you get them?" I ask Cristina.

Sending me a mischievous grin, she says "Cal you know I did when have I not ever gotten them?"

Silently agreeing with her, we fist bump and she starts passing the schedules around.

"McDreamy and Mer here are yours. Teddy, Addison, and, ah-ha, here's mine. Cal this one is yours, Izzie and Alex-"

"Oh! That reminds me, Alex and Iz this is Arizona Robbins she's new." I explain to the two horndogs that went M.I.A. on at the party.

"Hi Arizona, Izzie Stevens. I've heard a lot about you from Mer." she smiles to the blonde. "That there is my boyfriend Alex." she tell her, pointing to Alex who just grunts in return, "Sorry about him he's-"

"- an ass." Cristina interrupts, "Now if you don't mind, I was doing something before I was interrupted." She continues, "Pretty boy here's yours. Jackson, April, and last but not least Robbins here you go."

I watch Arizona as she grabs her schedule, looking it over before she asks, " How did you get these?"

"I smile at her and say, "We just got it like that chica." Causing her to be the one to lift an eyebrow is disbelief.

"What she means Arizona is that between all of of us our parents donate a lot of money to this school and that comes with certain perks." Teddy tells her and I groan.

"Teddy that's the boring version."

"Get over it" the blonde replies, and I just squint my eyes in her direction.

Before she can say anything else, I turn my attention back to Arizona, who still looks confused for some reason.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well I still don't understand how you got mine. I just transferred here. My parents don't pay anything."

Before I have a chance to explain Addie jumps in and says "She called her dad this morning before we left and asked him to call and have them print yours too" she says smirking while I am staring daggers at her.

Arizona looks at me and says, "That was really nice of you thanks."

I smile shyly and say, "It really wasn't a problem I just didn't want you spending 20 mins in that line."

Looking back to everyone else, I see them staring at us, knowing looks on their faces. Trying to remove the attention off of us, I say, "Okay what classes do we have together?"

It seemed to work at least for now because everyone immediately started opening the schedules and looking them over.

I, too, look down at mine and see I that got all of the classes that I wanted. I lean over to Arizona and say, "Last year we were able to pick our classes but you can never be sure if you're going to get them or if we'll all have them at the same period."

Glancing over to my schedule, she takes it out of my hand comparing the two. I lean over her shoulder and ask, "So what classes will ultimately be my favorites this year?" I ask in a flirty tone, slightly feeling her shiver.

Smiling, she says, "We have all of our classes together even lunch. Our first class is study hall."

Seeming to have heard our conversation, I hear the others agreeing that that do indeed have study hall first period. "Wait, do we all have the same schedule? Study Hall, Pre-Calc, History, Lunch, Gym, then Family Consumer Sciences?"

We pass around our schedules to each other and I look up and say " They pretty much gave us all the same classes, same period except the guys have gym for their last period."

Chuckling, Cris and Mer say, "They just don't know what they did."

"They really dont" I say as were all nodding our heads. "This is going to be an awesome year!"

I turn towards Arizona. "I remember you telling me that I was going to be showing you to your classes, you wanna get going?"

Nodding her head she says, "Yeah sure."

As we start walking away from the group, I hear Mark say, " What about us?"

I turn around and say, " You know how to get to get to class already. Meet us there."

Winking at me, he turns toward Lexie who just arrived, and I roll my eyes.

"They are perfect for each other" Addison attempts to tell them all but I hear her. Looking to my left, I try to see if Arizona heard her but she just keeps walking as if nothing was ever said so I smile and keep walking. When we get to class we go to the very back where there's a large table and sitting down next to each other.

"So I was thinking, what are you doing after school?" I ask her.

She says, "Nothing much probably going on home."

"Well every year after our first day we usually go to someone's house to start planning our year and getting our study groups together since we are all try to make sure were on the pre med track."

When I say pre med I see her eyes light up, making them sparkle even more than usual. "Pre med? You all want to be doctors?" she asks.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah something we have been planning since Freshman year. One of our favorite shows is Grey's Anatomy."

"Omg I love Greys Anatomy that's one of my favorite shows. Fun fact, I was actually watching it last night when you texted me." Laughing at the coincidence, I open my mouth to ask her another question my friends come and sit down at the table.

"You should come over sometime and we could watch it" I say smiling at her trying not to notice the eyes on me.

"Yeah maybe I will" she says and my smile automatically gets bigger.

Looking over to Addison, she gives me a knowing look and it is that moment that I decide to just go for it. "So here's a crazy idea. My parents are going out of town this weekend for business and it'll just be me, my sister Aria, my brother Sebastian, and occasionally these guys" I say, gesture to everyone sitting at the table, "Maybe you could come over Friday or Saturday and we could hang out"' _Okay that wasn't so bad?'_

"O-or we could do something else like go out somewhere." ' _Callie shut up'_

"I could show you around if you haven't done that already. I-I mean, it really doesn't matter." ' _Oh God make it stop'_ I say to myself, hearing Christina and Meredith laughing.

"I mean there are a lot of things- OUCH!" I yel, rubbing my shin to ward off the after feelings of

Mark's painful kick. Looking to him I see him shaking his head silently telling me to calm down. I go to say something but then I feel Arizona's hand on top of mine.

Looking up to her, I find her laughing which I guess is a good thing, she says, "Yes Calliope I would love to come over this weekend. It doesn't matter to me what we do either."

I smile and say "Okay then, it's a date." and just like that, I have a date.

Turning back to everyone we all talk until Ms. Tillery comes in to take roll, officially starting our day.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

When we first moved here, I was dreading the start of yet another new school because you never know what's going to happen but I must say that my expectations have been exceeded thus fall. I met a group of great individuals and I've met a girl that makes me smile, a lot.

I found out that we have the same classes and we've even scheduled a 'date' for Saturday. 'At the moment, everything seems to be going a little too good right now but I'll take it because I am really liking it here.' I think to myself, looking around the table at the people that I am quickly considering to be my friends.


End file.
